Legend of the One Winged Angels
by Genesis's Lady
Summary: Sakura has a secret that is revealed. Can Sakura in her true form help Naruto save Sasuke and prevent world destruction from occuring as well as save her own home? NoctisxSakura R&R please!
1. Prologue: Sakura's Secret Revealed

"**Legend of the One Winged Angels"**

**Prologue: Sakura's Secret Revealed**

Konoha was a peaceful place for the most part considering Danzo became Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha declaring to destroy it. The people seemed at peace as much as they were oblivious. For Team Seven's only female member, Sakura, it was ignoring the inevitable. She was currently writing a letter to an unknown person and was so deep in thought that not even the number one knuckle headed ninja could distract her. 'Sooner or later, you will be exposed. It won't be too much longer until the cloak wears off and we will be one again,' Inner stated in a bored tone. "I know this. I am hoping they will not shun me for deceiving them," Sakura said to herself completing the letter, summoning a slug, and sending it to deliver the message. No one but the slug could here where she said to go.

"Sakura," Naruto yelled rushing through her front door and pulled her into a tight embrace. "How many times do I have to tell you knock," Sakura asked yelling, her fury apparent on her pretty face. "Sorry Sakura, you sent a slug for me. Remember," Naruto replied shrinking away from her furious aura. "Yes I do. It still doesn't give you the right to be rude. Seeing as I just got this apartment I will be nice and not hit you yet," Sakura said taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling it to calm her rage. "This is Sasuke's old apartment right," Naruto asked looking at the freshly painted red walls and black furniture adorning the room they were currently in. "Yes it was. It's mine now. Anyway, I called you here to tell you something. Before I do promise me you won't get mad and that you will never shun me," Sakura said her vision turning toward the floor.

"Sakura, I can never get mad at you. You should know by now if I can't shun Sasuke then neither can I do that to you," Naruto said grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Very well then, I shall tell you. I am not Sakura Haruno of Konoha; I am Sakura Crescent of a city well hidden from the Ninja world called Edge. I do not look like this and I am more powerful than any ninja in your ninja world. I was sent here to learn a world outside of my own," Sakura said returning her gaze to Naruto's shock filled eyes. "Why didn't you trust Team Seven to tell us? Why not Sasuke? You said you loved him," Naruto said as everything she said processed in his head. "I couldn't run the risk. If the Hokage found out who I really was and the power I possessed then I would be used as a weapon much like Danzo will probably use you," Sakura said her eyes shining with sadness over not being able to tell them sooner. "I understand. Should I get the others so you can tell them? Who is that at your window? He looks like Sasuke," Naruto said in excitement but it soon turned to disappointment when Sakura let the man in.

There was a resemblance, but this man was clearly not Sasuke. He had brown hair instead of black with blue tint, and the lightest color of blue eyes he had ever seen. He was a good two inches taller than Sasuke and his clothing style was cooler. "Naruto, this is Noctis. He was my neighbor in my hometown. Noctis, this is Naruto. My best friend from this village," Sakura said introducing them to one another. "It is nice to meet you Naruto. The letters Sakura sent talked a lot about you," Noctis said politely. "It is very nice to meet you Noctis. Sakura never mentioned you," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "It is understandable since she could not expose herself. You will have plenty of time to get to know me once we reach Edge for your training," Noctis said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "Naruto please retrieve Kakashi, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. They are the only others I may bring besides Sasuke. Noctis has called Shelke to retrieve him. We will all meet there hopefully," Sakura said mirroring Noctis's stance. "Okay. Be right back," Naruto said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That's just great. Instead of warriors they are magicians," Noctis grumbled and stifled a laugh. "Noctis! They are good people and fight well," Sakura said defending the people she had come to love and respect.

"Okay. I am sorry for dissing them, but you got to these tricks of theirs' are hilarious," Noctis countered in which caused Sakura to giggle and nod her head in agreement. Soon several poofs were heard and Sakura's friends had arrived. "I already told them what you told me. So, don't worry about explaining just show us the real you," Naruto said smiling at her. "Very well then," Sakura said as a light enveloped her, her hair turned to silver, her pupils slanted into a cat's and turned a bit darker, her body became more toned, and her large forehead disappeared. Everyone stood in shock at the gorgeous woman standing before them, her powers running shivers down their spines. "Well, that explains why you had better control than Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi stated recovering fairly quickly from his shock. "I'll say," Ino stated a bit jealous of her best friend. "Yet, I see no chakra waves," Hinata and Neji said together as they used Byakugan to see her chakra. "Impressive," was all Sai managed to get out. "You are even prettier than before," Naruto stated shock still apparent in his features. "I will explain the chakra thing when we leave tomorrow or if you want we will leave now," Sakura stated and nodded to Noctis. "Let's go now. We all know Konoha is in trouble if we don't do something about Madara and the hold he has on Sasuke," Naruto said and everyone mumbled their agreement. "Well then, let's go," Noctis said as he and Sakura lead them out of her apartment, into the village streets and towards the gates leading out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…..

A.n.: Do you like so far? Review to let me know. More final fantasy characters will join the fray soon. However, I am holding a vote! Please leave in your review who you want Sakura to get with. The choices are: Noctis, Sasuke, Itachi, Genesis, Zack, Tidus, Sai, Gaara, and Neji. Remember to leave you r vote in your review. If you like this then check out my other stories! Thanks for reading and Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1

"Legend of the One Winged Angels"

Chapter 1: Leaving Konoha Behind. Sephiroth appears!

As the group made their way to the gates feelings swarmed most of them. For Sakura it was a long awaited departure from the corrupt town. "Do any of you want to turn back? It is not too late to back out," Sakura said her tone serious and cold yet, gentle as well. "I am good," Naruto said in a rush she almost barely caught his response. "There is something you should know Sakura. There is a seal that was erected when Sasuke left that prevents kekkai genkai users to leave the village," Neji said as he continued with the rest of the group. "I was aware. I have Genesis on that as we speak. He said it wouldn't be hard to break," Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Let's hope he has. To think all this time we have been lied to and served a tyrannical village. How the fates are laughing," Tenten stated shaking her head. "Keep your head up. There is always redemption," Noctis said casting a glance at Sakura. They had lived next to each other before she was sent to Konoha. His crush on her then had only strengthened with time and her letters. When Sephiroth asked him to retrieve her, he was beyond ecstatic, but it was short lived when he said that Genesis would be accompanying him. He didn't hate the man per se, but knew that he also held a crush on her.

They had been sort of rivals ever since, he knew Genesis was extremely talented and was gifted with the ability to use words and can make them fluid like water. Women could never resist him when he spoke with literary quotes. His quotes were mainly from Loveless because it was Genesis' favorite book. He was broke out of his thoughts when Naruto asked Sakura who brought her here to Konoha. "I am not sure you would like who it was, but with the truth being revealed maybe I am wrong. It was Itachi Uchiha; I hated him the moment I set eyes on him. He was arrogant and I could feel it rolling off of him like waves crashing upon the sand relentlessly. My anger grew with the young man as he acted so polite, but I could feel his distaste for where he was. I thought how dare he and attacked him. Got a couple of good kicks and punches in before my father pulled me off of him and told me I was going to Konoha with him. My mission as you call it was to learn your ways and see a world different from my own. I did however and I must say most of it disgusted me," Sakura said looking at the guards standing at the gate; she nodded to Noctis who grinned and vanished. "Just great, they picked today to actually do their jobs. Maybe Danzo knows who you are already and knew you would try to leave," Ino said panic shining in her eyes.

"Maybe his art boy told him? How else would he know to make sure the guards stayed awake? I can also see two ROOT members in the trees on the other side," Hinata said her byakugan activated. "I assure you I sent nothing to Danzo. I didn't know any of his plans either. I promised Naruto I was allied with him now and I meant it," Sai said his tone letting them now the accusation hurt him. "It was probably the seal being broken. No worries Genesis will join us soon and he brings fun apparently," Sakura said smiling when Noctis tossed her a sword when he returned, the guards on the ground unconscious. She withdrew it with a grace that could be unmatched.

"You all go on your way. Run to the east once out of Konoha's border. We will meet you by the old tree next to a waterfall. There is a cave behind it that will mask you. Go now or our efforts to aid you will be in vain," Noctis said to the group who only nodded and ran for the border. "Showtime," a voice yelled from the sky and then landed before them. The young man was beautiful his fiery red hair, built body that was cover in: leather pants, a black sweater, and a red trench coat, his handsome face was contorted into a beautiful but deadly smile, and his bright blue eyes glow with excitement. "Genesis, I see you brought goodies for us to play with. However, we do not have time for this. Noctis finish them off and catch up. We mustn't waste any more time than what has been wasted," Sakura said running after her friends and Genesis close behind her.

"No doubt he just loves the fact that he is alone with her," Noctis grumbled and nearly laughed at the men before him. "Halt," they yelled the commanding tone thick in their voices. "They only sent five of you? Are you serious? I am not Sasuke; therefore you will need an army against me. This will be a walk in the park," Noctis said as the men began their assault by throwing kunai, Noctis's eyes bleed red and nearly laughed at the shocked radiating off of them when they ricochets off of him. In one fluid movement all five men were out cold and he was walking away slowly saying "I told you so".

Catching up to Sakura's friends was fairly easy for the three and they made their way to the cave behind the waterfall. They didn't expect to see the man there that caused Sakura to stand up straight and proud. This man radiated extreme power and his aura commanded respect. His long silver man moved fluid like a moonlit stream in his stride towards her. His green cat-like eyes glow in examination of the group before him as if we were testing and analyzing them. His black and white leather trench coat swayed with each step, his leather pants grabbing a hold of each muscle of his lower body as it flexed in his stride, his gorgeous face that rivaled any man from a romance novel was in a cocky smirk, and the group from Konoha's breath caught in their throats with every sound his boots made as he walked.

"It's good to see you again Sakura, my daughter. Have you learned from them well," the man asked his tone serious, cold, and calculating. "I have father. I chose Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten to accompany us to Edge for training. Naruto is a special case father, he possesses the nine tails. A demon fox that almost obliterated Konoha," Sakura stated bowing in respect to her father. "Master Sephiroth, we didn't expect you to be coming here. You sent us to retrieve her," Noctis said also bowing before the man. "It has been a long while since I was your master Noctis. There is no need for that title anymore. We are equal and yes, I know. I couldn't wait to see her. So, I came to this waterfall knowing you would go through secret paths to avoid the Konoha army. Your mother will be happy to see how much you have grown Sakura," Sephiroth said a genuine smile gracing his face. "I will be happy for her to see my changes; my cockiness has all but faded. Forgive me father, but I have asked Noctis to send Shelke to retrieve Sasuke. I know I should've asked," Sakura said her eyes shifting to the floor.

"I know, she has told me. However, I retrieved the runt instead. He is a royal brat. He put up a futile fight and realized it too late," Sephiroth said almost laughing. "Will you tell us how you caught him sir," Naruto asked bowing to the older man showing the same respect as Noctis and Sakura. "Very well, let's see now….," Sephiroth started explaining.

The night seemed calming with crickets singing and crackling from a fire could be heard. Sephiroth couldn't believe how quickly he had found the young Uchiha, but alas he remembered the ninja world was not like his world. He walked casually into sight and the four people around the fire sprang up with weapons drawn. "Put those toys away. They will not work on me and it would only result in your quick and painful death," he said giving each a glare that nearly sent them to their grave. "What do you want," a young man asked who looked like a shark man. "I am here to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and no one else. You wish to destroy your old home no? If so you cannot do such at your weak state. Just the truth has turned you into a puppy," he replied and dodged an attack from who he assumed was Sasuke. "Who are you? A bounty hunter or a friend to Madara," Sasuke asked his handsome face contorted into anger. "I am not a bounty hunter nor would I make friends with a wannabe immortal who plays you like a fiddle. Itachi was right you are a blank canvas who can be dyed any color. You are weak, inferior, and completely and utterly stupid," Sephiroth replied and smirk sadistically when Sasuke attacked again and again. Sephiroth moved and dodged with cat like grace and superiority. "What the hell are you," Sasuke asked his shock apparent in his eyes. "I can be an ally or your worst nightmare. Even your brother fears me, is that enough for you? I am Sephiroth of the hidden city called Edge and you my friend have no choice but to follow me. If you resist I will be forced to use painful measures," Sephiroth said his tone cold as ice and the cruel smile became wider.

"Like hell I will," Sasuke yelled and began using his hands to perform the grand fireball jutsu. The fireball flew towards Sephiroth with great speed, Sephiroth's right arm began to glow a pale green and water rose up turning the fireball to smoke. "Magicians' tricks? How juvenile and caveman like. Are you that beneath my people," Sephiroth retorted his tone dripping with sarcasm. He suddenly appeared behind Sasuke and began attacked him with punches and kicks. Every move connected to Sasuke's chest, legs, arms, head, and ribs. Sephiroth then kicked him square in the jaw causing Sasuke's teeth to slam together and sent him flying into a boulder. Sephiroth's left arm began to glow green and the floor fell into a deep slumber.

"Pathetic and weak the lot of you. How did you manage to survive with what little you know," Sephiroth asked a black wing appearing on his back, he picked Sasuke up, and took off to the sky. A flurry of black feathers on the ground the only indication that he was there and very much real….

"That's about it I am afraid. He is in the back he should wake up soon with one massive headache," Sephiroth completed his story and smiled at the shocked faces of the group his daughter brought with him. "Wow," was all they managed to say and Naruto then took off to the part of the cave where Sasuke was. "TEME," Naruto yelled as loud as he could which caused everyone to hold their ears with their hands. Sasuke eyes shot up and widened at seeing Naruto. "I see you have finally decided to join the living boy," Sephiroth said with slight humor in his tone which caused the group, but Sasuke to start laughing. "Sasuke, you have already met Sephiroth and you kind of already know his daughter Sakura. She was in a disguise the whole time. She was a teammate and friend. She was sent to see a world different from her own and get this Itachi was the one who brought her to Konoha," Naruto said so excited and jumbled Sasuke barely heard what he said at all. His eyes snapped to the young woman who looked almost exactly like the man he fought Kami knows how long ago. "Why was I brought here," Sasuke asked glaring at them.

"You were brought to receive some training and perhaps and alliance. The group you see before you decided to come with me and disband from Konoha; they are now citizens of Edge. They are now our warriors," Noctis stated rolling his eyes at the young man. "He is very stupid isn't he? The Goddess sure didn't bless him with intelligence now did she," Genesis asked receiving some laughs from his statement. "Shut up all of you. I didn't want to be taken and I will exact my revenge on my own," Sasuke growled and all of a sudden felt sleepy and passed out. "Let's leave him asleep until we get there," Sephiroth said calmly and picked Sasuke up and walked into the darkness of the cave. "Move out guys," Sakura said and followed her father while the others followed her….

End of Chapter 1!

A.N.: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and a special thanx goes to yuchi1994 for reviewing but sadly you can only vote for one. So, I have decided to hold this poll instead. SakuraxNoctis or SakuraxGenesis. Tough choices I know. These are the pairings I have decided on so far NarutoxHinata, SaixShelke, KakashixYuffie, and SephirothxTifa. Let me know what you guys think! Until next time Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

"**Legend of the One Winged Angels"**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Edge… City Of Power**

The travel through the cave was slow and treacherous considering one misstep and you fell to your doom gave you any closure. Sephiroth shifted Sasuke to his other shoulder once they reached a dead end. He removed his glove from his free hand and placed it on to the wall. Ancient symbols appeared and the stone wall moved to the side revealing another path. "Aw man. More walking," Ino whined and leaned on Sai for support who seemed a bit offended by her closeness. "Quit whining, it's a waste of energy and none of us truthfully care. You should've just trained yourself better instead of wasting your time trying to make yourself look pretty," Noctis said rolling his eyes at Ino's antics.

"So, who are you Noctis? We do not know much about you except that you are a pompous ass," Ino countered and smiled when she received a hateful glare from him. "Noctis is the Prince of Edge. He was said to have been lost when his family was brutally murdered while he was away training. They were killed by a power hungry family known as Shinra. They currently rule Edge with an iron fist. My father hopes to overthrow them and return the responsibility of ruling Edge back to Noctis," Sakura said shaking her head at the two in disappointment. "I have been Sakura's neighbor ever since that day. I was being trained and taken care of by my mentor Cloud Strife. After my training with him was done, I was trained by Sephiroth. I learned I could create barriers when I was seven. This makes me untouchable in all honesty. There you now know all about me," Noctis finished the story and turned his attention back to where he was going.

"Wouldn't you want revenge? You know like Sasuke," Naruto asked confusion shining in his eyes. "Answer me this. Would it bring my family back," Noctis asked keeping his gaze forward. "Well no," Naruto started. "Then you have your answer. Then don't you," Noctis interrupted while helping Sakura down a ledge. "I guess I do," Naruto said lowly and jumped down to their level. "We are almost to the transport," Sephiroth stated and almost released an annoyed sigh when he heard Sasuke groan. "Funny how the punk awakes at inconvenient times. The Goddess must like toying with you," Genesis said hiding a light chuckle behind his gloved hand. "Apparently so. If I cast sleep on him again it may cause him brain damage. Not that there is much to damage in the first place," Sephiroth said placing his free hand to another stone wall, which moved to the side like the other and could barely contain a chuckle as the group laughed. There in the opening was a floating disc with several seats ((an: think Esthar in FF8)). "All right, here is where your real test begins. Only four of you can continue on with Sakura, Sephiroth, Sasuke, Genesis, and myself. We will see how much you know about Sakura," Noctis said turning to the group. "You only get one chance so, answer wisely and accurately. If you do not answer correctly your memory of how you got here will be erased and you will awaken back in Konoha," Genesis said closing his book. "Okay," the group answered.

"First question goes to Hinata. What is my favorite flower," Sakura asked not looking at the group as if her eyes would give away the answer. "A lily," Hinata answered with a bit of confidence. After a moment, Genesis moved to the side to allow her passage to the disc and Hinata quickly entered and took her seat. "Sai. What is my favorite color," Sakura asked her gaze falling upon the artist ninja. "Red," Sai said and instantly walked to his seat. "Ino. Is gold or silver my favorite jewelry," Sakura asked smirking at Sai's antics. "Gold," Ino said a little apprehensive and was greeted with a trip to sleepy town. "Naruto. What is my favorite animal," Sakura asked when Ino's form faded away. "The lone wolf," Naruto said confidently and was granted passage by a nod of Noctis's head.

"Neji. The name of my first attack under Tsunade's tutelage," Sakura said looking at the Byakugan prodigy. "I know it, but I know you will need an inside man and Kakashi needs to go with you and Naruto. So I willingly give up my seat. In case I don't remember what I have said leave me a note," Neji said with a smile before falling into a deep slumber. "You don't have to ask me either Sakura. My place is next to Neji," Tenten said and like Neji and Ino fell into a slumber and disappeared after Sakura nodded. "Well to be honest, I wasn't expecting that. Oh well. Kakashi go ahead," Genesis said and Kakashi took his seat. Soon after he sat down, Sakura, Genesis, Noctis, and Sephiroth who was still carrying Sasuke, which was still groaning, came on to the platform. Sephiroth slung Sasuke into his seat and then took his seat next to Genesis who chuckled.

Sasuke groggily glared at the group before him. "Oh look! The whiner woke up," Noctis said crossing his arms. The disc lifted and a gold barrier surrounded it before it flew off into the darkness ahead. "You people kidnapped me! Take me back now," Sasuke demanded. "Sorry we can't do that Sasuke. You see we are now in Edge's territory and we only listen to Prince Noctis here," Sakura said gesturing her head towards Noctis and grinning from ear to ear. "Sasuke please just go with it. We can learn much from them and obviously fighting is futile. You were enough proof of that," Hinata said while blushing at the fact that Naruto was so close to her. "These tunnels are so cool! This disc thing is cool! It seems like we are well protected with this barrier like thingy," Naruto said excitement dripping in waves from his tone. "For the most part we are. Only extremely heavy debris, a massive onslaught, or a dragon can break it," Genesis said once again opening his book. "I am gonna draw this," Sai said getting out his sketchbook and pencils.

"Kakashi, you have been extremely quiet. What ails you," Sakura asked looking at her teacher holding a blush when Noctis inched closer to her. "I am still processing all of this. It is a bit much to take in. Yet, it is simply amazing. You really were holding back like Kurenai said you were," Kakashi said and ruffled Sakura's hair which caused her to giggle. "She lied to us when we were a team and to the one you have now. Fooled everyone and you are all fine with that? Ridiculous," Sasuke muttered. "Why not? We forgive you even though you defected from Konoha for revenge, when you joined the snake pedophile Orochimaru, when you tried to kill us, and even now when you said you will destroy Konoha," Naruto said defending Sakura which caused Sasuke to turn his gaze away from them.

"Tell me Sasuke, did your revenge against Itachi bring you peace? Did it give you what you wanted," Noctis asked glaring at the young man in front of him. "You know nothing of me or what I've been through. You have no right to ask that," Sasuke replied bitterly. "My family was brutally murdered by the Shinra family for power. I was the sole survivor because I was late coming back from training from my first mentor Cloud Strife. I never desired revenge though because I knew it would not bring them back. I waited and trained until I knew I could take my place as prince of Edge and rid our home of such evil means to obtain power. True, I did desire it at one point, but a thought struck me. What would my mother think of me if I did that? I knew she would not like me going after them because of their death. She was a kind hearted, loving, and giving woman so, I got rid of those petty thoughts from my head. When my caretaker and mentor moved next door to Sephiroth and his family, I began training under him with Sakura. She and I have been friend since then," Noctis said and nearly laughed at Sasuke's shocked expression.

"It didn't bring me them back or make me feel peace. My mother was the same. She is probably very disappointed in me," Sasuke mumbled lowly looking at the ground with a sad expression. "Then here you will learn a way to redemption. Welcome to Edge. City of power," Sephiroth said his cold tone still in place as a very high tech city surrounded them. Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Kakashi, and Sasuke stared in awe at the tall buildings, flying things, and oddly dressed people. There were people riding on two wheeled things or riding in four or more wheeled things. Signs were lit up without fire and the people waved as they passed. "Computer. New destination," Sephiroth said his gaze still straight toward the people in front of him. "Where would you like to go Sephiroth Crescent," the computer responded. "Seventh Heaven," Sephiroth said and the disc flew off into a different direction after the computer confirmed the new destination. "Now, you guys will meet my mother. The Angel among demons," Sakura said smiling as Naruto and the others nodded…

A.N.: Okay I had to repost chapter 1 due to minor errors and a change in the story. Thanx to all who voted! Noctis is the clear winner! Now, I must ask you to vote again for Sasuke. Here are your choices; Rikku or Paine. Remember to leave your vote in a review and thanx to all who reviewed and favorite my story! You guys are awesome! Until next time, Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

"**Legend of the One Winged Angels"**

**Chapter 3: Noctis's Proposal**

**A.N.: This chapter has a bit of NoctisxSakura action for you guys and I promise there will be more to come. I am also sorry for the late update. School, work, and taking care of my three year old keep me on a tight schedule. So here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**

"Sakura how was Konoha? Was it all Itachi said it was? Full of peace and such," Genesis asked his eyes not once leaving his book. "For the most part it was, but it was short lived. The greedy people seem to really call the shots. Just about the same as Shinra. Truthfully, it was a false peace and it was disgusting. There are good people there in that village though," Sakura replied and smiled when Noctis grabbed her hand. "Interesting," Genesis simply stated indicating the end of their conversation. "Saku, do you think we will ever gain true peace," Naruto asked finally sitting still. "No, there will never be a peace that lasts forever. There will be people who desire power, bloodshed, destruction, and money. However, I do believe we can stop them before the peace is completely destroyed," Sakura replied looking at Naruto. "Yeah, you're right," Naruto said smiling in his usual goofy way.

"You will arrive at your destination in five minute. Please be sure you take all your belongings with you," the computer's voice echoed breaking the brief silence. "Sakura, after you catch up with your mother, can we take a walk? I've got some things I want to talk to you about," Noctis said giving her hand a slight squeeze. "Sure, we can do that. I assume it is a private matter then," Sakura asked and couldn't prevent the blush that crept on to her cheeks. This caused three men to growl under their breath. "Sakura quit blushing. I trained you better than that," Sephiroth said giving her a stern look. "Sorry father," Sakura said lowly and looked down at the ground. Sasuke could see his brother and father right then. Itachi had come home with some kind of jewelry in his hand and a slight blush on his face and their father was angry that his brother had shown emotion outside of the Uchiha compound. No one was supposed to see we felt the same as the other villagers, they were Uchihas. Konoha's pride and joy, its great protector. His father sure did like to make speeches, especially when they did something wrong. Well, wrong to him anyways.

"Sasuke, are you all right? I do apologize for taking you against your will, but later I will show you something. It will give you answers that no one else can give you," Sakura said trying to get Sasuke to understand Edge's actions. "By the way, why did you guys decide that you should retrieve Sakura now? Is something going on," Naruto asked cutting Sasuke off before he could reply to Sakura's statement. This earned Naruto a death glare from the Uchiha. "Well, three reasons actually. Shinra needs to be taken out quicker than we first thought, Geostigma has returned several of our good fighters have fallen ill, and finally we found one of our own dead. Leon found Zell just outside of our territory with several lacerations and kunai buried into his body. That's not what killed him though, it was poison. Leon tried to get him to Aerith in time, but it was too late. He died right before he got into Edge," Sephiroth replied crossing his arms.

"You were worried that Sakura had it right? You may act cold, but deep down you have a big warm heart," Kakashi said his eye wrinkled indicating that he was smiling. "Yeah well, I am somewhat human. You will understand when you are a father," Sephiroth said nonchalantly. "Sakura, are you okay? Sorry for not telling you about Zell, I really wanted to tell you later when you had a chance to catch up with your mom. Leon said that he will form a small group to start looking for Zell's killer. Cloud is already out looking," Noctis said using his free hand to lift her downcast face. "Thank you Noctis. Father, what of my brothers? Denzel and Kadaj," Sakura asked turning her attention to her father.

"They are well. Denzel is out training with Cissanei and Kadaj…. Well he is Kadaj," Sephiroth replied which caused Sakura to laugh lightly. Kadaj always did his own thing and popped in when he wanted to make an appearance. "Sakura, I do not fully understand what you want to show me that you claim will give me the answers I seek. However, I will trust you on it. You have never lied to me before and I do not believe you would now," Sasuke said finally able to speak. The disc came to a stop, landed, and the barrier lifted. "All passengers getting off at Seventh Heaven; please exit in a calm polite manner. Have a nice day. Next destination is Wall Market," the computer stated and once they got off, went down another tunnel. They looked at a cozy looking building with Seventh Heaven written over the door. The number seven had on angel wing on it. "I think her sign is broke. It only has one wing," Naruto said confused. "Way to go captain obvious," Sasuke retorted rolling his eyes which earned him a glare from Naruto. "It was made like that on purpose. You will find out why soon enough," Sephiroth said and entered the building. "Um okay. AH," Naruto yelled and barely had time to dodge the man flying out of the door toward him.

"Geez Sephiroth! All I said was your wife is pretty! Asshole," the guy mumbled before stumbling away in his drunken and delirious stupor. "Sorry my dad is a bit possessive," Sakura said her smile turning into a sheepish one. "You call that a bit? I would hate to see him when he is SUPER possessive," Naruto exclaimed shocked. "No, you don't," Noctis said wrapping his arm around Sakura led her inside which earned him another set of growls and they all walked in behind them. They were shocked at the sight of the woman hugging Sakura. She was very beautiful, her gentle yet powerful aura wove around her like ribbons dancing in the wind, her smile was contagious, her wine colored eyes shined with happiness and appeared to be like gems glistening in the sun, her body was built like a fighter, and she wore conservative clothes which just made her more beautiful. "Mother, these are my friends from Konoha. Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Guys this is my mother. Tifa Crescent," Sakura said making introductions.

"It is very nice to meet all of you. Sakura's letters mentioned a lot about you all. Please have a seat and I will bring out some refreshments," Tifa said and disappeared into the kitchen. "Naruto, could you tell my mother that Noctis and I went for a walk and that I will catch up with her later," Sakura asked turning towards him. "Sure thing," Naruto replied and watched them walk out. When the two budding love birds got far enough away from Seventh Heaven, Sakura broke the silence. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about? You seemed serious about it," she stated her face still looking forward. "Well, first off, I missed you a lot Sakura. Things were not the same when you left. I noticed then and there that I would do anything to keep you by my side. I wanted to ask that when this is all over with. You know; the Shinra and Konoha thing. Will you rule beside me? As my queen. I know this is sudden and all, but I can't stand another minute knowing that someone could take you from me. I won't let that happen and I am not going to ask your father until I know I am what you want," Noctis said his cheeks turning a light hue of pink. "I am not sure really. I have much to think about and you are right it is a bit sudden. I was hurt by Sasuke really bad and I am not sure I am in love with you, but I won't lie there is an attraction towards you I feel. Just give me some time," Sakura replied instantly turning serious as she spoke. "I understand, but maybe this will help," Noctis said stopping them both, lifting her face up, and kissed her. "You asshole," was heard and they broke apart to see Naruto with glassy eyes and Sasuke with his eternal Sharingan activated…..

End of Chapter 3!

A.N.: Once again thanx to all my reviewers you guys are awesome! Had to leave a cliffy there and I know I am just a bit evil. Yes I also know it was a short moment and a few flirty gestures on his part but if I just go ahead and put them together it would get boring. Anywho, hope you liked the chapter! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

"_**Legend of the One Winged Angels"**_

_**Chapter 4: Announcement from Sakura! **_

Sakura blushed while Sasuke and Naruto stared her and Noctis down. One held pure hatred while the other shown pain and sadness. When Noctis smirked at the two men was when Sakura's anger got the best of her. "Noctis, I expected better from you. Yet, here you are acting like I am a prize. I thought with your proposal you had stopped being so damn cocky. Guess I was wrong," Sakura said finally and stalked off leaving the three men alone. "Great now I have to apologize because you two had to play lost puppy and follow. I honestly didn't know you pansy ass losers were there or I would've performed a much more passionate kiss so you would know you stand no chance against the Prince of Edge. Excuse me, but my future queen is waiting for an apology and I must not waste any more time on you," Noctis said brushing in between the two butting the shoulders much harder than necessary.

"He has to go," Naruto growled out his eyes turning into the nine tails' eyes. "Agreed," Sasuke said his glare becoming more deadly. "You guys are just awful. You will never touch Noctis. You also must be those ninja from Konoha. I am Kadaj Crescent. I am Sakura's older brother," Kadaj said walking from the shadows to him. Kadaj was the replica of his father, a clone of him some would say. His hair was shorter and styled different, the outfit he wore was all black leather, and a double bladed katana bounced against his left side. "How are you so sure," Naruto asked his eyes shifting to the man now standing in front of Sasuke and himself, his fox eyes set in a glare.

"Noctis can create barriers that make him virtually untouchable. As a matter a fact, you have a split second to hit him before the barrier rises again. Besides he was trained by our father and Cloud Strife, he can kick your ass before you realize it. By all means try though. I will laugh at you failure," Kadaj said his smile became devilish and his eyes gleamed with the thought of battle and at their surprised faces. "I am sure a lot of you people of Edge would love to see that," Naruto said sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Not exactly we have for the most part remained neutral and have not interfered with your world. By the way Itachi was from Konoha right? Has he come with you? I so missed our spars," Kadaj asked instantly changing the subject. "Itachi is dead; he played a villain after killing our clan and led me to kill him. I later found out about his innocence and vowed vengeance on Konoha for what they did to him," Sasuke replied and became consumed with rage.

"Itachi was a kind soul, hard to believe he would do such a thing. He was also a peace lover so; I imagine your family was trying something that threatened the peace he loved so much. I considered Itachi a great friend. This is a horrible loss indeed. However, I do not think he would want you to destroy that he sacrificed for but enjoy what he had created. You are just being selfish now," Kadaj said looking around in boredom. "Tch whatever," Sasuke said his own sarcasm coming out and crossed his arms. Kadaj laughed and shook his head before walking off toward Seventh Heaven.

Sakura ran up to the home next to her own and knocked on it. She waited patiently until a handsome blonde male opened the door his blue eyes widened upon seeing her. "Sakura it's good to see you again," the man said stepping away from the door so she could come in. "Hi Cloud. Can I talk to you for a minute," Sakura asked smiling at him and walked into the home. "Sure, I just got done with the tea. Have a seat on the couch and I will be back in a minute with our tea," Cloud said shutting the door and walked to the kitchen while Sakura sat down on the loveseat.

"Hope you like white tea. I brought honey and milk too. That is what you like in your tea right," Cloud asked sitting the tray down on the table in front of her. "Yes, that's right. Thank you so much. I am surprised you remembered," Sakura said smiling and prepared her tea while Cloud prepared his. "Your mother likes her tea that way, but just with honey. Your dad always preferred milk in his. You are a good mix of the two of them," Cloud said smiling. "Anyway, you said you had something to ask," Cloud continued and took a sip of his tea. "Yes I do. Noctis asked me to become his queen, but I am torn. I don't want to marry him just because he is from my home and not looked at others and then decide. I mean sure I was heartbroken when Sasuke showed no interest in me, but that still doesn't mean I should just jump the gun ya know," Sakura said and took a sip of her tea when she was finished.

"Hmm that is quite a dilemma. I would say you should hold a battle to see who is the best five and go out on a date with each and weed them out by these dates until you conclude which one captures your heart. Your mother said Sasuke looks a bit like Noctis. Could it be that you became attached to him because of that fact," Cloud asked and almost regretted it when she sent him a glare. Sakura had perfected her father's glares and they almost had the same effect that he has when performing them. "Maybe a comfort factor at most, but I thought I could help Sasuke. Besides Itachi asked me to watch out for him and try my hardest to keep him from doing something stupid. Through our missions as being a team I had come to care for him and I fell for him. He however cared nothing for me. I tried to stop him from defecting but I had my guard down and he knocked me out. I tried to help Naruto retrieve him but we failed several times because I was afraid to reveal my true self. You see Sasuke had two goals back then. One was to kill his brother for assassinating their clan and the second was to revive his clan," Sakura replied and downed her tea.

"Well, you can count Sasuke out. If he is showing any interest in you now it is because of the second goal. He would want his clan to be extremely powerful and you pretty much are the best bet at them being stronger than ever. It would be for selfish reasons for his attraction to you. Any others I am not sure of except for Noctis. He always had a crush on you; he tried so hard to make you see him. You were more interested in getting better to make your father proud though," Cloud said a smile forming on his face again before he finished his tea. "Yeah I guess so. He kissed me in front of Naruto and Sasuke just to get a rise out of them. It was like his arrogance was getting the better of him," Sakura said and sighed. "I don't think he knew they were there. He may act like a bad ass or an asshole, but deep down he can't stand to be extremely cruel. You know he wouldn't have done that if he had actually seen them," Cloud said leaning back into his seat.

"Yeah I guess I owe him an apology. With me being away so long I had forgotten Noctis's tendencies. Thank you Cloud for your help; your advice is a great idea," Sakura said standing up and walking to the door. "Anytime Sakura, if you need a judge I can be one and your brother Kadaj could be one. Heard he is back for a visit of sorts," Cloud said waving bye to her. "Perfect you and Kadaj can judge. You know father can be a bit TOO picky," Sakura said and left his house. She could hear Cloud's laughter after she began walking back home.

When Sakura walked in she saw everyone was there including the three from the fiasco earlier. "Glad all of you are here. I have something I would like to say. I am going to hold a tournament in which five of you wanna be suitors will be chosen to go on a private date. Who all will participate," Sakura asked and Noctis, Sai, Genesis, Sasuke, and Naruto raised their hands. "I will also like to throw Leon, Seifer, Tidus, Riku, and Sora into this tournament," Sephiroth said his face expressing his interest in this tournament. Tifa seemed like she was worried but one couldn't tell from the smile on her face.

"That seems fair seeing as they are not here to announce they want to be in it, but seriously Riku? He dyed his hair to be like Kadaj. He is trying to become his clone. Oh well, the battles will go like this Sora vs. Naruto, Sai vs. Tidus, Noctis vs. Sasuke, Genesis vs. Riku, and finally Leon vs. Seifer. They would want to fight each other anyway. After the winner is determined; you will have to think of ways to take me out on a date. Kadaj and Cloud will be the judges of each match. That is all and good night," Sakura said and practically ran upstairs to her bedroom leaving all the 5 out of the ten suitors to glare at the other…

End of Chapter 4

A.N.: Sorry for the drastically late update! Don't kill me! I am tackling a lot of things right now but I promise to update as often as I can and that time will allow. Thanks to all that have reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alert list! You guys are wonderful, truly you are. Hope you like this chapter and yes it is vote time once again! This time you are voting who should win their battles. Seeing as Noctis and Sasuke are battling each other we know who would win that one ^-~. So you are voting on who should win in the battle of Sora vs. Naruto, Sai vs. Tidus, Genesis vs. Riku, and Leon vs. Seifer. Also I am a big fan of Riku from KH so don't go thinking I hate the guy. I had to give him an introduction and that just popped into my head. I also didn't want to make Riku a part of the Sephiroth family like so many others do. No offense to you guys that do it's just too common. Anywho just leave your vote in your review cause if you don't I get to decide and lord knows you wouldn't want that because it could end up a winner you didn't want! Later guys!


End file.
